


Tumblr Collection

by eric_idle_rules



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Domestic, Drabble Collection, Game Night, Hangover, M/M, Morning After, Sharing Clothes, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eric_idle_rules/pseuds/eric_idle_rules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various tumblr prompt drabbles that I wanted to post here so they're not lost in the abyss that is tumblr.  There will be a different pairing per chapter, and each chapter will be labeled accordingly</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Centon - Of course I'm freaking out! You're my friend!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit my tumblr and prompt me things: http://eric-idle-rules.tumblr.com/

John is groggy when he wakes up. He doesn’t even _want_ to wake up, but the sunlight is way too bright, having completely forgotten to shut the curtains the night before. He goes to roll over, to at least get the sun of his eyes for a bit longer, only when he does, he finds that there’s another solid body in the bed with him. 

And it’s a body he knows well, he realizes, his eyes opening wide, now fully awake, the tattoo across the back giving him away. “Holy shit,” he mutters.

He scrambles out of bed, backing away, only then noticing that he’s completely naked. He’s completely naked with a raging headache and Randy Orton in bed with him. “Holy shit,” he repeats. “What the hell are you doing here?” he asks, hoping to wake Randy up.

“Go away,” Randy mumbles, pulling the sheet up over his head.

John walks over to the other side of the bed and pulls the sheet down, down far enough that he can see that Randy is also very much naked. “What the hell are you doing here?” John asks a second time.

“Why is your dick in my face?” Randy asks in reply, rolling onto his other side to try and go back to sleep, but it’s so bright on that side of the room, sun shining right through the window.

John glances down and, yeah, he’s still naked. “How can you go back to sleep?!”

“Because it’s 8AM and I’m tired?” Randy responds, calm as can be. “Just sleep it off and stop freaking out.”

“Freaking out? Of course I’m freaking out! You’re my friend!”

“You’re my friend, and we had sloppy, drunk sex last night. Don’t say you’ve never woken up next to someone the morning after a drunken one night stand before.”

John sits on the bed, holding his head in his hands, needing Tylenol more than anything at this point. “Well, no, but we’ve been best friends for thirteen years now…”

“What’s your point?” Randy rolls onto his back and pushes himself up, leaning against one of the pillows as he sits back, looking to John. “I’m surprised it never happened sooner.”

John looks over to Randy, flashes of last night running through his brain. “Really?”

“Yes, really. Now, can we go back to sleep?”

“And pretend it never happened?” John asks.

“If that’s what you want,” Randy says. “If you never wanna talk about it again, we won’t talk about it again.”

John’s quiet while he stands up and walks back to the side of the bed he woke up on, shutting the curtains along the way, cloaking the room in darkness once again. He slips under the covers and as he lies down he says, “Maybe we can talk about it a little later.”


	2. Codena - I made you coffee, did you want some Aspirin?

Cody groans as he wakes up, knowing he’s hungover as the headache rages. He pushes himself up and looks around as he blinks the sleep out of his eyes. And that’s when he realizes he didn’t stay in his own hotel room last night. 

Of course, seeing John Cena across the room from him, wearing nothing but a pair of boxer briefs, gives him some idea just whose room he is in. He pulls the sheet up over his chest, up to his chin, when he sees John now looking at him. 

“Hey, you’re up. I made you coffee, did you want some Aspirin?” John asks.

“What?” Cody asks, unsure he just heard that right.

“I said I have coffee and Aspirin,” John repeats for him. 

Cody places a hand up to his head, fingers rubbing at his temple. “Yeah, I need both.”

“Do you take cream or sugar?” John asks.

“Two sugars and cream,” Cody answers.

Cody is expecting John to just bring over the cream and sugars, but he actually mixes them in there himself. He brings over a styrofoam cup filled with coffee and hands it to Cody, along with two Aspirin. Cody takes it, swallowing the pills with the coffee, that has apparently cooled down enough to be manageable. The sheet he had pulled up drops down, revealing his bare chest. “Thanks,” he says after. He takes a deep breath, then breathes it all out before turning and really looking up at John. “So, last night…?” he trails off.

“Do you remember any of it?” John asks.

“I don’t know. I think I do,” he answers, his gaze traveling down to stare at the sheets. “But, I dunno, it could just be my hungover brain doing weird things to my head right now.” He fiddles with the sheet covering his lap, pulling at the edge. “Do you remember any of it?”

“Yeah, I do,” John tells him. “It came back slowly, but, yeah, it all came back.”

Cody takes another sip of coffee before asking, “And we, uh, we definitely had sex, didn’t we?”

“Don’t know what gave that away,” John tries to joke.

“Actually, it’s the fact that my ass hurts right now that gave it away,” Cody tells him, a blush forming on his cheeks as he finally looks up at John again.

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Um.” Cody once more looks away from John, this time to the cup of coffee in his hands. He takes a big drink of it this time, finishing it off. Some memories of last night flash through his mind, being at the bar, getting closer to John, kissing him at the bar, coming back to the room and undressing in record time before ending up on the bed with nothing but a condom and lube. He looks to the other side of the room, seeing that clothes have been scattered everywhere. “I think I’m starting to remember last night.”


	3. Zena - my roommate’s best friend is really obnoxious but also hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Cena meets his best friend, Randy Orton's, new roommate (because I read the prompt as my best friend's roommate, not my roommate's best friend)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to join me on tumblr and send me more of these things http://eric-idle-rules.tumblr.com/

“Yeah, I’ll be at your place about eight.  Ok, I’ll see you then.”  John’s just about to hang up the phone when Randy asks another question.  “Wait, what was that?  Oh, that’s right, I forgot your new roommate moved in.  No, I haven’t met him yet.  Yeah, I guess I will soon.  Alright, see you in a few.”

John hangs up and starts getting ready.  He and Randy hadn’t hung out in a while and were planning on going out bar hopping.  He’s not sure if Randy’s roommate will be joining them, or not.  He has no idea what the guy is even like, but John assumes that he must be ok because he made it a few days without Randy maiming him.

About quarter of, John heads over to Randy’s.  It’s just before eight when he arrives and heads up to the door to knock.  “Hey, man,” Randy says, pulling John into a quick hug once he lets him in the apartment.

“Hey.”  Once he’s out of Randy’s embrace and further into the apartment, Randy shuts the door.  John sits on the couch while Randy grabs a couple beers from the fridge.  “We headed out soon?”

“Well, I hope you don’t mind Dolph’s coming, too,” Randy says as he joins John on the couch, handing him the opened bottle.  “I didn’t ask him, but he overheard me making plans and invited himself along.”

“That’s fine,” John assures him, taking a drink from the bottle. 

“Randy!  Have you seen my blow drier?” a voice comes from the bathroom.  It must be Dolph, John reasons. 

Randy looks to John and gives him a look that reads  _what the fuck_?  “I don’t even  _have_  hair!  Why would I know where it is?” is Randy’s reply. 

They both hear an exaggerated sigh from the bathroom.  And John raises an eyebrow.  “He needs a blow drier?” 

“He’s… very particular about his looks,” Randy tells him. 

“Gotcha.”  John is nearly finished with his beer before the man emerges from the bathroom.  And… wow.  John has to clench his teeth together to stop his jaw from dropping to the floor.  The man is wearing leather pants and a hot pink tank top that’s clinging to his frame, showing off his muscular body. 

“Do I look ok?” Dolph asks, looking between John and Randy. 

John finishes off his beer, giving himself a moment to compose himself.  “You look great.”

Dolph looks down at himself and shakes his head.  “I feel like I should change.”

“Why?  We’re already late, shit, it’ll be last call before we even  _leave_ ,” Randy grumbles.

“The pants are just too much.”

“No!  They’re fine.  Really.  Trust me,” John says.  “They’re great.”

“What about the shirt?” Dolph asks, holding his arms out and turning around.  “Not enough skin, right?”

“What?” John asks.

“That’s a no.  I’ll be right back.”

Randy groans and leans back into the couch as Dolph goes to his room to change into something that shows off even more skin.  “He’s ridiculous.”

“You failed to tell me that he’s hot as balls.”

“He’s also  _really_  annoying.”

“He’s got more abs than you do.”

Randy just huffs and lets out the occasional mumble about  _more abs, yeah right._

When Dolph makes his return, it’s in yet another bright pink tank, this one a v-neck that really does show off more skin, and is just as tight as the other.  “How’s this one?  Better?”

“I didn’t think it could get better, but it did,” John says before he can stop himself.

Dolph grins.  “Ok, we can head out now.”


	4. Sami Zayn/Tyler Breeze - Good morning, hope you don’t mind me borrowing your shirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a whole new pairing to me. Never read them, never written them. I did my best with them, though.
> 
> Feel free to join me on tumblr. Feel free to prompt me things http://eric-idle-rules.tumblr.com/

Tyler stretches in bed when he wakes up, muscles and ass sore from the night before. The best kind of sore, though. Glancing to his side, he gets a good look at the sleeping face of the man he shared a bed with the night before. He reaches out and just gently brushes his hands through the whiskers on his face, wondering silently if he has beard burn. 

He slips out from under the covers and picks up the first shirt he sees. It’s not his, he’d never wear a Montreal Canadiens shirt, but it serves his purpose. With a little grin he grabs the flat cap that’s on the floor next to it and puts that on, too. He then heads to the bathroom, checking himself in the mirror, finding that he does, indeed, have beard burn. He touches his face, moving his head side to side, thinking that it’s nothing a little makeup won’t cover up. 

Flipping off the light, he leaves the bathroom and finds that Sami’s up and looking right at him. “Good morning, hope you don’t mind me borrowing your shirt,” he greets.

Sami chuckles as he says, “I’m ok with you borrowing my hat, too. It looks good. Maybe you need to work that into your attire.”

Tyler smiles and shakes his head. “I don’t want it to clash with the boots.”

“I’m pretty sure the boots clash with the boots.”

“Hey, don’t insult the boots,” Tyler warns, no heat behind his words, as he grabs his phone out of his pants pocket. He lets the pants drop back to the floor as he holds his camera up and snaps a selfie of himself in Sami’s hat. He brings his phone down and takes a better look at the picture. “You’re right, though, this does look good.”

Sami smiles at the sight in front of him, rather liking how Tyler looks in his shirt and hat. He’s a little surprised that there’s no real awkwardness between them right now, both knowing exactly what happened the night before, but he’s more than ok with that. He likes that they’re getting on so well. “You, uh, you wanna go get breakfast? I’ll let you wear the hat.”

“Yeah. We should do that.”


	5. Rolleigns - I should go

Roman is the first to wake up. He blinks his eyes open slowly, reaching over to the nightstand and turning the clock radio to face him. It’s already 10:24. He’s not doing any traveling that day, which is a blessing, because his head is throbbing. He’s just about to lie back down and try to sleep his headache off a little more when he hears and feels the mattress shifting. Which means someone’s in bed with him.

He lies back and turns his head to the side, wondering who he went to bed with the night before. He hopes it’s who he thinks it is, because he does remember the flirting and dancing and blatant raunchy, sexual comments they made to one another before the rest of his memories go black. But there’s only one way to find out. And that’s how he ends up staring right into the wide, dark eyes of Seth Rollins. “Seth?”

“I should go,” Seth says, seeing the unsure look on Roman’s face when he discovers who’s in bed with him. 

Roman stays silent as Seth gets out of bed and attempts to wrap the sheet around his naked body. He doesn’t know why he’s trying to hide himself, obviously Roman has seen him before, saw him up close and personal last night. But it’s not last night anymore. 

Seth picks his clothes up off the floor, still with the sheet wrapped around his waist, feeling Roman’s eyes on him the entire time. He’s missing a sock, but he really just wants to get out of there. 

“Do you remember what happened last night?” Roman asks just as Seth’s about to head into the bathroom.

Seth leans against the doorframe and looks over at Roman, sighing. “Not much of it, no.” With that, Seth goes into the bathroom and shuts the door. By the time he opens the door back up, Roman’s standing right there dressed in his boxers. 

“Do you really want to leave that badly?” Roman asks.

“Well, you didn’t seem too pleased to see me.”

“Just… surprised is all,” Roman tells him. “I don’t remember even leaving the bar last night, and when I realized someone was in bed with me, well… I was just hoping it’d be someone I wouldn’t regret sleeping with.”

“Really?” Seth cocks an eyebrow at him. “So I’m just someone you hoped not to regret later?”

“No. No, that’s not what I mean at all.”

“I’m pretty sure those are your exact words,” Seth says back to him.

“What I mean is that I was hoping it’d be you and not anyone else.”

“What?”

“Just because I can’t remember what happened after leaving the bar, doesn’t mean I was blacked out the entire night.”

“So, you remember the dancing?”

“If by dancing you mean grinding your ass on my crotch, yes.”

“And do you remember me kissing you?”

“At the bar?” Roman asks. When Seth nods, he shakes his head. “No. Everything just goes black after that twentieth tequila shot.”

“Oh. Well, Dean told us to get a room, so…”

“I wish I could remember what happened last night. I’d been thinking about it for a while.”

“Really?” Seth asks.

“Yeah.” Roman reaches out and runs his fingers through Seth’s hair. “Could I kiss you now? Maybe it’ll help me remember last night.”

“I think I could live with that,” Seth says with a little grin.


	6. Candy - the new neighbors are serial killers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to talk to me on tumblr, send me prompts, quote Monty Python at me, whatever you want... http://eric-idle-rules.tumblr.com/

“Randy, what the hell are you doing?” Cody asks, watching his boyfriend look out their bedroom window into their neighbor’s backyard.  The neighbors just moved in three days ago and Cody’s noticed Randy’s side eyeing the house every time they go outside.  He didn’t think anything of it, thinking that maybe Randy just hated not having the privacy anymore to go swim naked.  Though, he really doesn’t think having neighbors will stop him from swimming naked.  But now it’s one in the morning and Randy’s just watching the yard.

“I don’t trust them.”

“We’ve barely spoken to them,” Cody says. 

“Exactly.  They’re new here.  Aren’t they supposed to bring us a Bundt cake?”

“I’m pretty sure  _we’re_  supposed to bring  _them_  the Bundt cake,” Cody says. 

“Still don’t trust them.  They’re just… they’re always out digging up the backyard.”

“And?  Maybe they’re plating trees.”

“Or maybe,” Randy says, finally turning around to look at Cody, “they’re hiding the bodies.”

“ _What_?!” Cody exclaims.  “Are you being serious right now?”  One good look at Randy’s face tells him all he needs to know.  “Wow, you are  _actually_ serious right now.  Ok.”  Cody starts pacing back and forth across their carpeted floor, three steps one way, three steps back.  “This is an unexpected development.  You think our neighbors are serial killers.”

“Did you remember to put on our alarm before you came upstairs?” Randy asks.

“Oh my god.”

“Do you want to wake up murdered?”

“I don’t think that’s how murder works,” Cody mutters.

“Do you?!”

“I turned the goddamn alarm on, ok?  Just like I do every single night.  God, how much Dexter have you been watching?” he asks.  Randy’s silent after that comment from Cody, and that catches Cody’s attention.  “Really?  You were marathoning Dexter?”

“Their backyard’s a mess.”

“Oh my  _god_ , you were watching Dexter and now everyone’s a serial killer.”

“Just look at their yard!”

“Maybe you should go watch Holes and think they’re just digging for centuries old treasure.”  Cody climbs into bed and shuts off the light.  “Just get some sleep, Randy.  They’re going to think _you’re_  the serial killer if you keep staring at their house like that in the middle of the night.”  Cody pulls down the other side of the comforter, gesturing for Randy to join him.  “Please, please don’t make them think they live next to a creeper.”

With a huff, Randy moves away from the window and joins Cody in bed.  He pulls the younger man close to him and grumbles, “Just because you don’t think they’re hiding the bodies, doesn’t mean they’re  _not_.”


	7. Centon - Game Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, this can be read as a stand alone ficlet, but in my mind, these are the same guys I started writing fics about back in ‘08. These are the same John and Randy I created back then, who’ve been married for 6 years and have been living in MA since then. Also, I don’t actually think anywhere that far south of me really even got hit by this pre-Thanksgiving snow storm, much less lost power BUT I’m taking some creative license in that it happened in NH, therefore it happened to them in MA, dammit
> 
> As always, feel free to join me over on tumblr: http://eric-idle-rules.tumblr.com/

Both John and Randy are happy to be home in time for Thanksgiving.  Their flight arrives in Boston Wednesday morning and they’re home by that afternoon, after stopping to pick up some last minute things they’ll need for their Thanksgiving dinner the next night.

The day goes on as it otherwise normally would, with John starting a load of laundry and Randy settling in to catch up on his DVR while John bitches at him about the fact that he’s not actually helping.  Randy just waves him off and makes a comment about how they’re supposed to get some snow that night.

They think nothing of it, both used to snow, even though it is a little early to be getting snowed on. 

It’s not until about seven that night when they both wish they’d been a little more prepared for the snow.  Sure, they have shovels and a snowblower, but they still don’t have their generator set up.  “Oh, you’ve got to be shitting me,” John says, and Randy sighs, taking out his phone and turning on the light so he can see. 

“Well, this is unexpected,” Randy says, turning the light towards John, who flinches away at the brightness. 

“Let’s go get some candles.”

“You go get the candles, I’ll get Uno.”

John gives Randy an evil eye, but Randy’s already turned his phone in the other direction, so he can’t even see him.  “Can you at least take the milk out of the fridge and stick it outside?” he asks, wondering just how long they’re going to have to postpone their Thanksgiving.

“You got it.”  Randy brings the milk and a few other things from their fridge outside, setting everything on a heap of snow, then he helps John set up and light all the candles, giving them a pretty decent amount of light.  Once that’s set, they both settle down at the kitchen table and Randy shuffles up the Uno cards.  “Ready to lose?” he asks.

“In your dreams, Orton,” John says. 

“Oh, them’s fighting words.  Let’s go, Cena.”

Randy hands out the cards and the game begins.  It’s civil enough for the first three minutes, or so.  And then John puts down his draw four card and Randy goes off.  He claims that John’s cheating, calls him a bastard, amongst other things, grumbling as he picks up his four cards. 

John sets down his next card, a blue skip, then a reverse, then finally a blue seven, and then watches as Randy picks up card after card, unable to play.  “Oh, what’s the problem, Randy?  No blue cards in your hand?  I mean, it’s a lot of cards to look at, why don’t you double check, maybe you missed one hiding behind another card.”

Randy flips him off, finally picking up a card to play with, a red seven.  “You’re a dickface.”

“Aww, is someone said that they’re losing?  Gonna cwy?” John teases, loving how easy it is to get Randy riled up.

“Fuck off,” Randy growls. 

“Sorry, babe,” John says, placing down another sequence of cards, skips, reverses, draw two, leading to Randy holding a solid twenty cards in his hand, while John only has three left. 

When John gets down to one card, however, Randy lets a little time elapse before pointing at John, yelling, “You didn’t say uno!  You  _have_  to say uno!  Now you get to pick up four cards.”

“What?  That’s not a rule.”

“It is!  How about you check the rule book, then you can suck my dick, loser,” Randy says, grabbing his crotch through his flannel pajama bottoms. 

John rolls his eyes, picking up the cards.  “Happy?”

“Yup.  Now, I don’t really like yellow, how about we change it to green?” Randy asks, setting down a draw four card of his own.  And once that begins, Randy gets on a hot streak, using all his skips and draw two cards.  John’s eyes narrow at Randy as Randy’s one huge stack of cards dwindles down to two, and his own amasses to over twenty.  “How’s it feel now, John?” Randy asks as he places down a card, saying uno while he does it.

“You’re the dickface now.”

“So you admit you were a dickface earlier?”

“No,” John says as he sets down a card.

“Well, you kind of were.  It’s not a good look on you, John.  However, I think it suits me just fine.”  With that, he sets down his final card, winning the game.  “Suck it.”

“Help me put the cards away and maybe I will.”  He shrugs, “Not like we’ve got anything else to do tonight.”


	8. Ambrolleigns - Person A is sick and Person B (and C!) takes care of them

At four in the morning, Seth groans as he’s forced into wakefulness by the feeling in his gut. He’s sweating, but it’s a cold sweat. He clambers over Roman and makes a dash for the bathroom, barely getting the toilet seat up in time before the entire contents of his stomach end up in the bowl. “Fuck,” he moans. He rests his head against the cool porcelain for just a minute before he’s throwing up again.

Still in the bedroom, Roman awakes slowly, having felt Seth climb over him and having the light of the bathroom shine through his eyelids. When he opens his eyes, he sees Seth kneeling in front of the toilet, reaching an arm out blindly to flush. “Seth?” he croaks out, voice rough as he just wakes up.

All he gets is a loud groan in return.

“Are you ok?” he asks, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes as they try to adjust to the bright light of the bathroom.

Another groan.

“Go back to sleep,” Dean says from the other side of the bed.

“Seth is sick,” Roman tells him as he stands up.

That gets Dean’s attention. “What?” He sits up now, looking to the light in the bathroom, finally seeing Seth, who’s still got his head resting against the toilet, still reaching around for the lever to flush his vomit, arm not getting quite high enough.

Both Dean and Roman head into the bathroom now, Dean turning on the tap to get Seth a glass of water and Roman kneeling down next to Seth, running his hand through his hair, pulling it out of the way. “Can you get up?” Roman asks.

He gets another groan and a weak nod. Gently, he wraps his arm around Seth and they stand up together. Roman also flushes the toilet for him. 

Dean lifts a wet washcloth up to Seth’s face, cleaning him up some before holding the glass of water up to him. “Come on, Peaches, drink up,” he encourages.

Bringing his own hand up to wrap around the other side of the glass, fingers brushing over Dean’s, Seth takes in a little mouthful of water, swishing it around his mouth before spitting it out. Then he takes another drink and swallows, feeling a little better. “I think I’m sick.”

Dean’s grabbed a fresh washcloth and soaks it with cold water, pressing it to Seth’s forehead. “What gave you that idea?”

Seth groans again, shivering slightly, even though he feels hot.

“You wanna go lie back down?” Roman asks, still stroking fingers through Seth’s hair.

Seth nods and allows Roman to walk him back to the bed. He slips underneath the covers and goes to lie down, but that makes his head spin. Instead he props up several pillows and sits up. Dean and Roman climb into the bed, too, sitting next to Seth. Roman’s hand goes right back to Seth’s hair, and Dean’s arm warps around Seth’s shoulders. He places a kiss to Seth’s temple before leaning their heads together. “You’ll get better soon, Peaches,” he says. “Rome and I will make sure of it.”

Roman nods. “I still have my mom’s chicken soup recipe.”

Chuckling, even though it hurts his head, Seth asks, “Campbell’s?”

Roman grins, leaning in so he can press a kiss to Seth’s overly warm forehead. “Nothing but the best. Now, try and get some sleep, ok?”

Seth rests his head back against the pillows, shutting his eyes. He can feel Dean and Roman pressed up against him, comforting him, holding him, and it does take a while, but the three of them fall back asleep.


	9. Adrian Neville/Tyler Breeze - Person A is afraid of lightening/thunder so Person B offers some comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to join me over on tumblr. http://eric-idle-rules.tumblr.com/

Adrian is sitting by the bedroom window, watching as the rain falls outside, pounding against the glass as it storms.  When a flash lights up the room, and a loud rumble directly follows, Tyler says, “Can you not stand by the window?”

“Why not?” Adrian asks, turning around to look at Tyler on their bed, sitting there with his knees pulled up tight to his body, blanket up to around his chin.

“Because lightning can still get you through a window.”  When another flash comes his eyes widen and he pleads, “Can you  _please_ not stand there?”

With a look of confusion, Adrian does leave his seat by the window and joins Tyler on the bed, kneeling next to him with an arm around his shoulder.  “Do you not like storms?” he asks as another flash of lightning lights up the room and the thunder shakes the whole apartment building.

“No,” Tyler answers in a low mumble. 

“Really?” Adrian glances back out the window and says, “This weather just reminds me of home.”

“Yeah, well, all it reminds me of is the fact that I—,” light flashes again and thunder rumbles a few seconds later, “hate this.”

Adrian shifts his position so that he’s now sitting on the bed, working his legs under the covers with Tyler, pulling the blonde’s body close to his.  “You know you’ve got nothing to be afraid of, ok?  Not while I’m here.”

Tyler rests his head against Adrian’s, allowing himself to be held securely in his boyfriend’s arms.  And they stay just like that until the thunder is no more than a faint rumble in the distance, until the rain eases up into a light drizzle, until long after the storm passes them by.


	10. Randiase - Person A is sick and Person B takes care of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to join me on tumblr, I'm [eric_idle_rules](http://eric-idle-rules.tumblr.com/) over there, too

“Bless you,” Ted says after Randy sneezes four times consecutively. 

“Thanks.”

Ten minutes later, it happens again. “You ok there, bud?” Ted asks after the latest round of sneezing.

 

“I don’t know,” Randy tells him, leaning back a little so he can turn his head and look at Ted. His back is pressed up against the arm of the couch now, Ted’s arm still stretched out behind his back, though, instead of resting on his shoulder. “I might be getting sick.”

“I hope not.” Ted gets Randy to sit back where he was before, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

Later on, after Randy continues to sneeze periodically, he says as they’re sitting together in bed, “I can feel the post nasal drip already settling in.”

“So, you’re definitely sick, then?” Ted asks, though he can hear the change in Randy’s voice, hear how his normally deep rumble has become all nasally. 

“Yeah. Yeah, definitely sick.” Randy drops his head back onto the headboard, because this is the last thing he wants.

“Do you have everything you need? Water, tissues, cough drops, cold meds?” Ted asks him, turning into mama hen on the spot. 

“No.”

“What do you need, then? I’ll go grab it for you.”

Randy glances to his bedside table that’s got nothing on it but his cell phone. “Everything that you just mentioned?”

Ted sighs, but gives Randy’s cheek a peck before getting out of bed to go gather up the needed sick supplies. He’s glad it just seems like a cold, though, and nothing worse than that. Still, even when it’s just a cold Randy becomes a two year old child who suddenly can’t do a thing on his own. Not that he’s really any better. Which is why he’s ok with taking care of Randy, because he knows that Randy does the same for him. He returns to the bedroom a few minutes later holding an armful of things for Randy. He’s got three bottles of water, a whole bag of cough drops, two boxes of tissues and two nighttime cold pills.

“Thank you, baby,” Randy says when Ted comes back and arranges everything on the tabletop next to him. 

Randy downs two bottles of water before he manages to fall asleep. Ted is woken up three of the four times Randy wakes up to use to bathroom in the middle of the night, because Randy grumbles, groans and cusses each time he has to get up. He does try to do it quietly, but he generally forgets about inside voices. But he knows that he’ll make up for it in a few days when Ted most likely catches what he has and the tables are turned. And he’s ok with that.


	11. Ambrollins - The ceiling is leaking. Who wants to deal with the apartment manager?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to join me over on tumblr - [eric-idle-rules](http://eric-idle-rules.tumblr.com)

The rain hasn’t stopped in three days.  And it’s on that third day that, as Seth is rooting around his closet that he hears it.  Drip.  Drip.  Drip.  Right onto the carpet.  “Oh no,” he mutters to himself, turning around, steeling himself before glancing up to the ceiling. 

Where there’s a huge brown splotch. 

Drip.  Drip.  Drip.

The ceiling continues its steady leaking as he stares at it.  “Dean!” he shouts.

“What?” Dean calls back from the kitchen.

“Can you bring a pot in here?”

“Why?” asks, confused. 

“Just do it!” Seth yells back.

Dean comes into the room with a little pot in hand.  He knows why when he looks at Seth, and Seth’s pointing to the ceiling.  “So, we’re probably going to need a bigger pot?”

Seth now looks at the tiny pot Dean brought along and nods.  “Yeah.  And you’re gonna have to call Vickie.”

“Oh, no,” Dean says.  “No way I’m calling her.  You do it.”

“I’m the one that noticed the leak, you should be the one to call.”

Dean shakes his head side to side.  “No way.  I’m not dealing with her again.”

“Should we just call the landlord then?” Seth asks.

“Goddammit, he’s even worse than Vickie.”

“Then call her.”  Seth finally takes the pot out of Dean’s hand and arranges it under the leak, so now the drip is more of a ding as it lands on the metal bottom. 

“I already told you, I’m not calling her.  We do nothing but yell at each other when I do.”

“Well, she likes you a whole hell of a lot more than she likes me,” Seth tells him, crossing his arms over his bare chest, as he never actually picked out clothes for the day.

“That’s not really saying much, is it?”  Dean pauses for a moment, thinking, noticing the ding turn into more and more of a plop, plop, plop as the water continues to fall through the ceiling.  “Rock, paper, scissors?”

“Best two out of three,” Seth adds, and Dean agrees. 

Dean curses when he loses two rounds straight, tries to go for best three out of five, then grumbles as he grabs his cell and punches in Vickie’s number.


	12. Roman Reigns/Evan Bourne - I should not be this attracted to the new intern

Evan is fresh out of surgery, neutering a Great Dane puppy.  He washes up, removes his scrubs, and heads out to the front of his office building to talk to the puppy’s owner about proper care after the surgery.  It’s shortly after that that the most beautiful human specimen alive walks through the front door.  He’s tall and tan and looks so _young._ He’s about to start talking to the man sitting at the front desk when Evan butts in.  “Hello there, I’m Dr. Bourne.  Is there anything I can help you with today, Sir?”

Kofi, Evan’s business partner, glances up and gives Evan a rather confused raised eyebrow.  Evan just darts his eyes back up to the perfect human being as his only explanation.  Kofi then shakes his head and goes back to entering some client’s information into the computer.

“Actually, I’m the new intern.  We did the phone interview last week and you called me back Friday saying to come in today to start.”

Evan’s eyes go wide, though he hopes his shock doesn’t show too much behind his glasses.  “ _You’re_  the new intern?”

“Yes?”

“Well then.  Welcome.”  Evan extends his hand and says, “I’m Dr. Evan Bourne.”

“Roman Reigns,” he says as he takes the hand offered to him.

“Ok, follow me and I can give you a quick tour of the office,” Evan says.  He can practically feel Kofi rolling his eyes at him from his seat behind the desk.

It’s later that evening, once Roman’s gone home and they’re closing up for the night that Kofi breaks his silence.  “Do you really have the hots for the new intern?”

“What?  No,” Evan denies far too quickly for it to be the truth.

“I’ve never noticed you so willing to give our new hires tours of the place.  Especially with your hand on their lower back the entire time.”

“I didn’t— it wasn’t—”

Kofi raises an eyebrow at him and says, “You did and it was.  You have the hots for the new intern.”

“I can’t help it!”

“You know you’ve got about ten years on him?”

“And I know I shouldn’t be this attracted to him, but did you  _see_ the guy?  He’s beautiful.  Even you have to admit that.”

Kofi shrugs and then nods.  “Yeah, ok, I can see how you’d be attracted to him.  But he’s probably got someone already.  Someone he maybe just went to college with.  Because he just graduated college.”

“You don’t need to keep reminding me,” Evan says, groaning, leaning against the wall next to Kofi’s desk. 

“I feel like I do need to remind you, though.”

“It’s not like I’m gonna act upon the attraction.  I’ll just admire from afar.”

“He’s going to be shadowing you all day, every day.  I don’t think there’s anything afar about that.”  Kofi finally gets his jacket on and grabs his leftovers from the lunch he ordered out. 

“It was a metaphor,” Evan mutters.

~~~

It turns out that working with Roman while admiring from afar is really a lot more difficult than Evan ever imagined.  Roman’s always behind him or next to him, and he likes to ask a lot of questions.  And that’s a good thing, it’s great that Roman wants to learn all that he can.  But his voice is so smooth and it’s always right next to Evan’s ear and he wants to hear that voice right in his ear while they’re lying in a bed with far less clothes on.  And those aren’t the kinds of thoughts he should be having while he’s trying to work.  He does his best to stay focused, to answer all the questions Roman has, to show him how he works.  But damn, it’s a tough few weeks, with Kofi shooting Evan looks during their lunch break when he sees them sitting too close together.

The real shocker, though, is that it’s one evening, Roman’s second to last day of his internship, just before they close shop for the night, while Evan’s off in the bathroom, that Roman casually asks Kofi if Evan is single. 

“What’d you just ask me?” Kofi feels like he heard things incorrectly. 

“What?  It’s a legitimate question.”

“Why do you want to know?”

But Evan gets back before the conversation can go any further.  “What to know what?”

“Nothing,” Kofi answers.  “Just… you two figure this one out.  I’m heading home.”

They watch as Kofi leaves and then it’s just Roman and Evan.  “What was that about?” Evan asks.

“Well… I, uh, I just asked him if you were seeing anyone,” Roman tells him after several long moments of silence.

Evan looks over at Roman with his wide eyes again.  “Why do you ask?”

“Look, it’s probably stupid.  I realize that I’m a lot younger than you and that I don’t have much in the way of a career right now, but I just thought that now that we won’t be working together in a couple days I’d ask.”

“Ask if I’m single?”

“Ask if you maybe wanted to have dinner, or something.  Whatever.  It’s stupid.  Just forget that I ever asked, ok?”

“I am,” Evan blurts out.  “I mean, single.  I’m single.  And, uh, I’m ok with dinner.”

Roman smiles and it just brightens up his whole face, the whole room.  His smile makes him look even younger, even more handsome than he usually is.  “Ok.  Ok, dinner sounds good.”  He laughs a little now, and it’s slightly awkward because he really doesn’t know how to react now that Evan’s said yes to him. 

“Did you wanna go now?” Evan asks.  “I haven’t eaten dinner yet, have you?”

“No.  I mean, no I haven’t eaten, not no I don’t wanna go now.  Because now’s good.” 

Evan smiles now and zips up his coat.  “Ok.  Come on, I know a great little place up the road.  We can walk there from here.”

Neither of them say anything as they head out the door, just smile, and sometimes bump into each other’s arms as they walk.


	13. Bourton - Begrudgingly adopts the cat that climbed in through the open window

“Fuck!” Randy exclaims after dropping an entire jar of pasta sauce on the floor.  He heads over to the closet in order to fish out some much neglected cleaning supplies.  When he opens the door, though, he freezes, cleaning supplies forgotten.  “Evan!  Ev!  What the hell is this?!” he yells.

“What the hell is what?” Evan yells back from the next room over.

“Just come here!”

“I swear to god, Randy, if it’s another spider…”

“It’s not a spider!” Randy tells him.

And then Evan’s next to him, right at his side, looking down into the closet.  “It’s a cat,” Evan says.  Because there’s a little grey cat just sitting in their closet, staring up at them.

“It’s a cat,” Randy repeats.  “We don’t have a cat.”

“No… no, we don’t have a cat.”  He then looks up at Randy and says, “We  _could_  have a cat.”

“What the hell do you mean we could have a cat?” Randy asks.

“I mean… we could keep him.  Or her.”  Evan leans into Randy’s side, trying to up his charm.

“We don’t know if it belongs to someone.”

“It doesn’t have a collar.”

“Do cats have collars?”

Evan shrugs.  “No clue.”

“Does it have rabies?” Randy asks.

“Well… it hasn’t attacked or tried to bite us,” Evan says.  In fact, ever since the door was opened and its hiding place discovered, the cat’s just stared up at the two tall humans in the doorway.

Randy’s quiet for a little, glancing between Evan and the cat.  “If no one’s reported a missing cat, then we can keep him.  Or her,” he adds.

“Really?” Evan asks.

“Yeah,” he answers. 

Evan stands up on his tiptoes and presses a kiss to Randy’s cheek.  “You’re the best.”

“I know,” Randy says.

Evan rolls his eyes, then squats down to look more closely at the cat.  “Hey, little guy.  Wanna stay with us?”


	14. Centon - Having to put up holiday decorations together after a big fight

As Randy reaches behind him into the box of Christmas decorations, he feels his hand brush up against another.  He jerks his hand away immediately and whips his head around, glaring at the offensive hand. “You know, we’ve got about six other goddamn boxes of decorations that you could be digging through right now, and you just _have_  to go and stick your hand into this one?” he snaps.

John narrows his eyes as he looks at Randy.  “Pretty sure you also have six other boxes to pick from.”

“Except I was doing this one first, so just fucking leave me to my box and my corner of the room, ok?” Randy all but growls.  Normally, he loves putting up the decorations.  And he normally loves goading John into decorating with him.  

But this isn’t normally.

They have their spats, but this past fight far surpasses anything in recent memory.  This is the last thing either of them want to do at the moment, but they already set the day aside to decorate, because the next time they’ll be home, they’ll only have two days to enjoy all their hard work.  

“Fine,” John gives in. “Fine.  I’ll go do the other side of the room.”

“That’s all I fucking asked for to begin with.”

John is beyond frustrated with Randy.  The fight happened two days ago and he can barely remember what he said to earn Randy’s ire.  Randy’s done plenty of things to piss him off, but it’s not usually the other way around. Usually Randy’s the one asking for forgiveness at the end of the day.  John’s not used to the silent treatment from Randy of all people.

After another fifteen minutes of attempting to decorate, and failing miserably because this is Randy’s department, not his, John has to give in.  “Look, I’m sorry.”

“What was that?” Randy asks.

“I said I was sorry. I don’t even remember what the hell I did, but I’m sorry I pissed you off.  Ok? I’m sorry,” he repeats.

Randy finally turns his head and looks at John, nodding appreciatively.  “Apology accepted.”  He then looks behind John and sees the mess he’s made of the garlands.  With a sigh, he stands up and heads to John’s side of the room.  “Now, do you need some help here?”

“Oh my god yes,” John says in a rush, because the room looks like crap behind him.  

“What would you ever do without me?” Randy asks.

“Probably not decorate for Christmas?”

“Heathen,” Randy mutters.

“Maybe I’d have a little tree, like the one you like to keep around.”

“Are you even human?”

“Some fans like to think I’m not,” John replies.

“Fair point,” Randy says. He presses a quick kiss to John’s lips, then says, “Now let’s get this fixed up and then you can help me with the box I’m working on.”

“Even though there are six other goddamn boxes?”

“Yeah, even though there are six other goddamn boxes,” he answers, smiling.


	15. Rolleigns - things you didn’t say at all

Even when it started, the communication between them was silent. Roman’s eyes searching Seth’s as they stumble back to their hotel room, wordlessly asking, “Can I?” Seth’s silent nod in return answer enough as Roman bows his head to meet Seth’s lips with his own.

The next morning, as they wake up naked, tangled in the other’s arms, they leave things unsaid. They get dressed, awkwardly avoiding eye contact. Until Roman comes up next to Seth and nudges him with his elbow. Seth looks up and sees Roman’s eyes, sees the little tilt of his head and the shrug of his shoulders, as if asking “We cool?” 

Seth smiles just slightly and nods in a little parallel of the night before. 

The next time it happens, two days later, there’s no alcohol involved. It’s just the two of them in their hotel room, up at 3am, leaning against each other as the credits start to roll on the movie they had playing on the TV. Seth looks up at Roman, brings his hand up to run through the long black hair. Roman turns his head and raises an eyebrow, a little grin playing at his lips. Seth’s fingers tighten in his hair has he leans up, placing a light kiss on Roman’s jaw. When Roman doesn’t move away, Seth continues his trail of kisses until their mouths meet. And then Roman’s kissing him back, rolling Seth onto his back, tossing clothes onto the floor in a heap. Soon, the movie credits are forgotten about as their moans fill the room.

In and out of the ring, they manage to communicate through looks, through touch, through feelings. What they have doesn’t need words. Even after the first time Seth blurts out the words, “I love you,” Roman just smiles and lets him know that he knew that long ago, and that he feels the same.


	16. Ambrollins - things you say after you kiss me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, you should check out my tumblr, I do these request things sometimes - [beg-for-it-black](http://beg-for-it-black.tumblr.com/)

The kiss was quick, just a peck, honestly.  It had taken a whole lot of egging on to make it happen in the first place, all their friends, the girls, especially, cheering them on because, well, where the bottle lands, the bottle lands.  

When Seth pulls back, he looks back at the girls and asks, “Happy?”

“It was better than nothing,” Nikki says.  “But, let’s be real, that wasn’t really a kiss.”

Both Dean and Seth look at her with looks of confusion on their faces.  “What are you talking about?” Dean asks.

“I mean, it lasted, like, half a second,” she says, her sister Brie nodding next to her.

“Well, it’s all you’re gonna get,” Seth replies.

Nikki rolls her eyes. “Fine.”

The bottle is spun a few more times, with several very convenient spins, Nikki landing on her boyfriend, Brie’s boyfriend landing on her, although Roman landed on Tamina, which led to a really awkward kiss on the cheek.  And then it’s Dean’s turn.  He really doesn’t know why he’s playing the stupid game, anyway, just as something to do to pass the time, he supposes.  

“Holy shit!” Alicia yells as the bottle comes to a stop, pointing directly at Seth.  “It happened again!”  She grins and looks between them.  “You two are totally destined for each other.”

“Come on, this is ridiculous.  Who rigged this stupid bottle?” Dean protests.  It’s not that he doesn’t like Seth, they’ve always gotten along just fine. It’s just this whole kissing thing isn’t ever anything Dean imagined would happen between them.  It’s not that he doesn’t like it, because, well, he kinda  _does_  like it.  He always kinda hoped that, one day, it would happen, the whole kissing thing. Just not like this, not in front of their friends, not because of some stupid game.  

“You have to do it!” Brie says.  

“And make it a good one,” Nikki adds.

Dean looks to Seth, who just shrugs and says, “You heard the ladies.”

“What?” Dean asks.

Seth gets right in Dean’s space and drapes his arms around Dean’s shoulders, which gets a few whistles from the twins.  “I’m making this a good one,” Seth tells him just before he crushes his mouth to Dean’s. He runs his tongue along Dean’s lips, which gladly part for him, and they deepen the kiss.  Dean’s hands end up on Seth’s hips, tugging at his belt loops and pulling them even closer together.  All the catcalls and whistles from Nikki fade to the background as the two of them continue to kiss.  

When he pulls back, Seth nips at Dean’s bottom lip, tugging just slightly.  Dean rests his forehead against Seth’s, noticing just how red and swollen Seth’s lips had gotten.  “Wow,” Dean breathes out.

“I told you you two were destined for each other,” Alicia preens, and that’s what snaps them both out of their little bubble.  

“Yeah,” Seth, says. “Yeah.”


	17. Rolleigns - "You like that, don’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I post prompts on my tumblr. You should send me some. [beg-for-it-black](http://beg-for-it-black.tumblr.com/)

Roman is in bed, kissing down Seth’s belly as he moves closer to his crotch. They’re both unsure, Seth never having been in a position like this, Roman only ever having been with girls. “You like that, don’t you?” Roman asks, as he’s able to feel every move Seth makes under him, intentional or not. 

Lifting himself up on his elbows, Seth looks down at Roman and smiles. “Yeah, I like that a lot.” He’s beyond nervous, no one’s seen him naked before and he doesn’t know what he’s doing. He’s not sure what’s right or wrong, but they’re both learning together, and Seth figures that’s a step in the right direction. 

However, just as Roman’s about to slip his boxers over his tented crotch, they both hear the beeping of a code being entered on the dorm room door. “No! Dean, don’t come in!” Seth yells, sitting up quickly, but it’s too late. 

Dean glances over and gives them a shrug, turning around and heading out, but not before shouting, “That’s why you put a sock on the door handle, buddy!” 

Seth’s pretty sure that the entire floor heard him. And he’s pretty sure that was the intention. “Oh my god, I didn’t think he’d be back tonight,” Seth apologizes. Of all the nights Dean returns to the room at a reasonable hour, it had to be this one?

Roman leans forward and presses a kiss to Seth’s lips. “It’s ok. I guarantee you you’re not the first person that’s been walked in on in a college dorm room. And you sure as hell won’t be the last.”

“It’s just that things were going so well, and now…” he trails off, sighing.

“Now what? You don’t want to pick up where we left off?” Roman asks. “You know he’s not coming back, right?”

“So, you want to keep going?” Seth’s big brown eyes gaze up into Roman’s, nervous and questioning. 

“Why wouldn’t I? Unless you don’t want to.” He leans in and kisses Seth again, quick but gentle. 

“No, no I want to. We… we should keep going,” he replies, trying to sound more confident. And the smile that Roman gives him lets him know that he’s made the right choice, not just in picking up where they left off, but in who he’s decided to spend the night with, who he’s giving his body over to. This time, Seth is the one to initiate the kiss, getting a handful of Roman’s hair and pulling him in close. The way that Roman moans into his mouth boosts his confidence even more.

At least until Roman utters the words, “You’ve never gotten a blowjob before, have you?”

And Seth comes undone all over again. He doesn’t know what to say or do, so he just shakes his head side to side. 

“I’ve never given one, but I know what I like, so… I guess we’ll see how it goes,” Roman says as he’s moving down back towards Seth’s crotch. This time, when he goes to pull off Seth’s boxers, he’s successful. 

Seth’s feeling self conscious again, unable to quite believe that someone as handsome as Roman is staring at his dick, is thinking of putting his dick in his mouth. And, god, what if he comes too soon? What if he’s too small? What if a hair ends up in Roman’s mouth, should he have shaved everything off? 

But his fears fly out the window at the first touch of Roman’s tongue on his cock. It’s like electricity shooting up his spine at the contact, with each drag of tongue up his cock it’s another jolt of pleasure. And when his lips encircle the head, Seth lets out a loud moan and forgets everything except for how good he’s feeling, how good Roman’s making him feel. 

“You like that, don’t you?” Roman asks as he pulls off to wipe the spit off his chin and take a few breaths.

All Seth can do is let out a breathy, “Yeah,” while he nods. He likes it a whole lot.


	18. Rolleigns - I can’t stop thinking about your hands on me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I take prompts on my tumblr. You should check it out. [beg-for-it-black](http://beg-for-it-black.tumblr.com/)

It’s been two days since Roman joined the CrossFit gym.  It’s been two days since Roman met his new trainer at the CrossFit gym.  It’s been two days and all Roman can think of is his new trainer at the CrossFit gym.  

He’s had many trainers in his day, has tried out many gyms, but not once has he ever felt this kind of pull towards a trainer, or  _anyone,_  for that matter.  

He’s supposed to go back to the gym today for the next session, and he’s feeling… anxious.  He’s not used to the feeling at all.  Normally he knows what he wants and knows how to get it. But now?  For some reason, Seth Rollins has left butterflies in his stomach, and all he did was place his hands on his thigh and back while correcting his stance while doing squats.  

Once he’s at the gym, he’s bouncing on the balls of his feet, waiting for the session to begin. Some more people trickle in and start warming up around him.  Finally, Seth shows up and they begin.  

The entire time, all Roman can think of his how amazing Seth looks, and how he wishes that he was the one Seth was spending a little additional one on one time with.  

When the class ends, Roman hangs back to try and talk to Seth a little bit.  Once Seth spots him, he walks over to him, smiling.  “Hey, man.  It’s Roman, right?” he waits for the nod of confirmation before going on. “Good job out there today.”

“Thanks.  You’re a good trainer,” he says.  

“Thank you,” Seth replies. “See you next time?” he asks.  

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Roman answers.  When Seth turns around to head off, however, Roman quickly shouts, “Wait!”

Turning back, Seth tilts his head a bit in question.  “Yeah?”

“Look, I can’t stop thinking about your hands on me, and, I don’t know what I’m even saying, but would you wanna go out sometime?”

Seth’s eyes widen and his mouth is hanging open slightly.  “ _You’re_  into  _me_?”

“God, this is not at all professional.  I’m sorry I made things awkward.  You’re probably not supposed to date clients.”  Roman runs a hand through his hair, sending strays flying out of what was once a tight bun.  He’s so frazzled, and he’s not at all used to it.  

“No, no it’s ok.”

“What am I thinking, anyway? There’s no way a guy as good looking as you is even single.  I’m so sorry. I’ll start coming to another class.” He’s never been this socially awkward before.  He’s usually so smooth, so charming.  Now he’s looking like a bumbling idiot.

“I’d love to go out with you sometime.”

“What?”

“I said I’d love to go out with you sometime.  Honestly, I never thought you’d be into me, considering you look like some kind of god.”

“Really?” Roman asks.

“To tell you the truth, your posture was perfect last class while we were working on squats, I just used it as an excuse to get my hands on you.”

“You did?”

“Yeah,” Seth admits, flushing a little.

“Well, it was all I could think about the last couple days.  Morning, noon and night.”

“You busy tonight?” Seth asks, and Roman shakes his head no.  “Maybe we could go out tonight, then.  And maybe I can get my hands on you some more?” he suggests.  

“That sounds good to me,” Roman agrees.  The sooner Seth’s hands are back on him, the better.


End file.
